


Things Change

by TMI1066



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI1066/pseuds/TMI1066
Summary: After Marinette makes a shocking discovery things happen and people change.





	1. The Discovery

When Marinette walked through the door to her parents’ bakery after a very tiring day at school, it was especially tiring because they night before she had been awoken by another akuma terrorising the city, she found a note on the counter stating her parents had gone out for dinner. The first thought that crossed her mind was, had her parents forgotten what tomorrow was? She scrunched up the note and walk up into the apartment above the bakery and threw her bag onto the sofa and got to work dusting and tiding. Once she had finished tiding her room she decided to go and clean her parents room.   
She was nearly finished tiding her parents room when she spotted a shoebox half open under her parents’ bed. She carefully pulled from beneath the bed and lifted the lid off it. What she saw inside my tears flow down her face, there were pictures of Genevieve, Genevieve with Marinette, Genevieve with the entire family and Genevieve on her own. However, what she found at the bottom of the box was what shocked her the most. It was two adoption certificates. She took out the certificates, placed the pictures back into the box the put the box back under the bed and went to her room taking the adoption certificates with her.   
When she entered her room, she threw the certificates on her bed and was greeted by Tikki being extremely worried. “Are you okay Marinette”.  
Ignoring the Kwami Marinette got changed for bed and moved the certificates onto her dressed. The last thing she said before she went to be was, “the lied to me Tikki.”


	2. An Outburst

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she got up and ready for school before her alarm even went off, which is unusual for her, to get up before her parents did. Completely ignoring Tikki, Marinette grabbed her bag and left for school. While she was walking to school the only thoughts that managed to revolve around her head were of Genevieve.   
She walked into class totally blanking Alya as she went to sit down and waited for the teacher to walk in. 

When Adrian walked in he noticed that something was of with Marinette, he desperately wanted to say something, but since every time he goes to talk to her she stutters he assumed he would just make whatever is wrong worse by talking to her. When the teacher walked in she put on the news like they do every morning. They are told they must watch it, so they understand what’s going on in the world. Today the news was about a Car crash that occurred over the weekend killing a mother and her daughter. This of course made Adrian feel upset because his own mother died in a Car crash.   
“you okay man” Nino said to Adrian to try and cheer him up.   
“yeah, I’m fine, just my mum you know” Adrian replied with a slight smile.  
“Oh for goodness sake, Adrian when are you going to stop crying about your mum” Marinette said with a harsh tone in her voice. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and turned to look at he because this outburst was completely unexpected for Marinette. “What?” Adrian said the hurt evident in his voice.   
“you, make such a big deal about you mum dying, Adrian” Marinette all but shouted, the entire class were balancing on the edge of the seats, unsure of what made the young girl act the way she was. Barely able to stop them, a few tears escaped Adrian eyes.   
“Your Mother’s death was quick and painless, some people don’t get that luxury” Marinette screamed before running out of the class, leaving everyone even Chloe utterly speechless.   
When Marinette got home she threw her bag on to the ground, ignoring Tikki as she tried to calm her down and went to sit on the sofa and waited for her parent to walk in.   
“Did you have a good day dear” he mother asked when she walked into the room.  
“No. of course not you know what today is” she shouted.  
“Marinette don’t speak to you mother that way.” Her father exclaimed.  
“she’s not though is she”.   
“what do you mean” her mother said quickly looking guilty.   
“I found the adoption certificates, when where you going to tell me”  
“Marinette listen, you weren’t supposed to find out” her father said to calmly for Marinette’s liking.   
“so, your saying I was never going to be told of this”  
“Do you even care about me” Marinette whisper in desperation.   
“of course, we do, but we had no choice.” He mother said before she realised what she had said.   
“what do you mean” Marinette said really slowly and coldly.  
“My family was going to make me come back to china, they didn’t want me marring your father, so we needed a reason why I had to, so when we saw you and your sister with your hair colour we couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” Her mother reasoned.  
“your saying you only adopted me, because of my hair colour, not because you wanted to be my parents, I sure feel loved.” Marinette shouted.   
She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her.   
“Are you okay” Tikki tried to console the girl. However, Marinette did not answer instead she shouted, “spots on” and transformed into ladybug.   
She was running around the rooftops trying to release the pent-up aggression when she noticed something extremely interesting in the window of a nearby Warehouse.   
It was hawkmoth, she had finally found him and just she luck he was detransforming.  
She had finally discovered who he was.   
Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste.


	3. A Deal

With a sly smirk Marinette made her way over to the warehouse, to confront Hawkmoth. She carefully slipped in through on of the windows, making sure not to alert him to her presence. “Who would have thought that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste.” She said with a smirk upon her face. “Ladybug, we finally meet”   
“Now, Now Gabriel, let’s just get this over with shall we.” She said with a devious look in her eye. Gabriel was about to transform and fight, but the look in her eyes sent chills down his spine. She looked like she was not just going to have him arrested, but she would kill him. He couldn’t leave his son parentless. So, he decided to talk to her instead.   
“Ladybug, listen, I never wanted to hurt anyone but it is necessary to get what I need” @  
“What is it you need” the boredom evident in her tone.   
“I need the miraculouses” he replied with a slight smile.  
“For what world domination” Marinette said having to stop herself from laughing at this point.   
“no” he replied looking rather forlorn. “to get my wife back”  
This made Marinette freeze. “your wife is dead” she said with a lot of certainty.   
“I know, but with Chat Noir and your miraculouses I can bring her back.”  
Marinettte narrowed her eyes at him, he was positive she was going to attack now but what actually happened shocked him, her reply was “Prove it”.   
“first show me who you are.” Marinette thought about and concluded that it wouldn’t do any damage because she knew who he was so she dropped her transformation, tikki was so sleepy she just fell asleep in her purse.  
The only thing he said was “You go to school with my son, don’t you.” However, in the moment he was too happy to care.  
For a split second, he felt like he might just get to see his Wife again. He walked over to a book shelf and pulled out an extremely dusty book, that exclaimed just what the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses could do together. Only two thoughts crossed Marinette’s mind, why was she not aware of this already?   
“So, you will give me your miraculous” he said feeling very giddy. She turned to him and with a big smirk plastered on her face she answered “No”. to say he was surprised after all that would be an understatement. “What do you mean.” He said and the desperation in his voice made Marinette feel highly excited. “I will secretly help you get Chat’s Miraculous, then once we have that let you borrow mine.”   
“really” he said quite elated. Her reply was “Yes, if once you get our wife back I can use them.”  
“Sure, but do you mind me asking what you want them for” he asked unable to contain his curiosity. With a devilish grin, she responded by saying “You want your wife, I want my sister.”


	4. The Past

Marinette POV  
When I woke up the next morning, I once again ignored Tikki whilst I was getting ready, and snuck out so my parents wouldn’t notice me. I was halfway to school when I decided that I didn’t want to go, it was that simple. So, I decided to go visit someone instead. 

Adrian POV  
While I was waiting for Miss Bustier to start the lesson I noticed that Marinette was missing, even though yesterday she said some really hurtful things to me, I am still worried about her, something was clearly upsetting her yesterday so I don’t blame her, I mean yeah, I am upset but with life you just have to let go of the negative and keep hold of the positive. 

After about 1 hour I decided to ask Miss Bustier if she knew where Marinette was. “Miss Bustier”  
“Yes Adrian”  
“Do you know where Marinette is miss” at this Miss Bustier looked really confused.   
“she’s not here” she then took a closer look. “I thought she would have just snuck in late”. She then walked out the classroom, I suppose to tell Mr Damocles about her absence. At this point I was completely worried although, by the looks of it not as worried as Alya was. Finally, lunch came around and instead of going to eat with Alya and Nino I decided to go and look for Marinette, because If she was at home her parents would have phoned the school by now and I needed to know that she was safe or else I would not be able to concentrate the rest of the day.   
I was about to give up and go back, when I spotted a big of blue in the grave yard, so I decided to check it out. 

Marinette POV

Sitting her looking at her grave made so many unwanted feelings appear in my mind. I missed Genevieve so much, she is the only other person who I knew who was like me. Standing right in front of me stood Adrian Agreste. He looked worried, which surprised me after what I had said to him yesterday. 

“Marinette have you been here all morning, everyone Is worried” he said looking rather worried still. All I did was reply “yes”. I then caught him staring at her Grave stone. It read: here lies Genevieve Dupain-Cheng, Daughter and sister dearly missed.   
“I didn’t know you had a sister” he said looking sympathetic.   
“yeah, I did, yesterday was the anniversary of her death” I replied maybe a bit to bluntly.  
“Oh, sorry” he replied looking rather awkward. “How did she die” he asked suddenly looking curious. I decided against my better judgement to tell him. “okay, if I tell you don’t interrupt” all he did was nod. 

“My parents and I didn’t move to Paris until after she had died. One day when we were about 6 we were out playing in the woods by our house when a man came up to us, questioning why we were out by ourselves at such a young age. We didn’t think anything of it and told him we only lived about 5 minutes away.” I took a deep breath, then carried on. “We were walking home when two men jumped out from behind some of the trees, and grabbed us, they were so strong, I tried but they wouldn’t let go” tears were now streaming down my face and I couldn’t tell if I was shaking or not. “We weren’t the only ones they took, there were probably around 20 other girls and they were all twins as well. We were there for about 6 years I think I don’t really remember much from when I was there, all I know Is that they would beat us and other do other stuff as well, and sometimes different men who they owed money to would come to be repaid.” 

By now I knew I was shaking. “We were about 12 I think, when Genny decided that she had to get us out of there herself. So, when the men came down that evening she snuck his mobile out of his pocket after he had discarded his trousers on the floor. Once they had left our cell she phoned the police. But I think that they must have over heard the phone call but straight after she had hung up, they just kept on hitting us until we were unconscious.” I took and deep breath before continuing. “when I woke up in the hospital my parents were there but Genny wasn’t.

I had been in a coma for 4 months. They told me that we were both rushed to surgery upon entering the hospital, they also told me that 2 hours after we had been brought in she died. She died and I couldn’t say goodbye, I couldn’t even attend her funeral. She’s gone and I’m alive.  
I don’t understand why she died and I didn’t she even back then she was so much better than me, always confident and happy to be herself.” I paused. “Anyway, a year after I was rescued we moved to Paris and my parents bought the bakery.

We moved to Paris because Genny had been buried here. She always dreamed about coming to Paris, so she was buried here and we moved to be closer to her.” Once I had finally finished talking Adrian pulled me into his arms and just held me as I continued to cry, but he still didn’t say anything. And before I could stop myself I blurted out “and to make it all worse my parents aren’t even my real parents.”


	5. She Slapped her

Adrien Pov  
When Marinette blurted out that her parents weren’t her parents I was slightly confused. I wasn’t completely sure what she meant. I guess she saw the look on my face as the next thing I know she is telling me that she is adopted and only found out few days ago and to make it worse apparently her parents weren’t ever going to tell her.   
I could sense some form of resentment for her parents from the tone in her voice, therefore I decided the best thing I could do in that situation would be to try and calm her down. At first this didn’t work exactly as I planned, but can you blame me I’m socially inept. Without even realising I was doing It I put my arms around her as she started to cry. 

Marinette Pov  
“Why” I blurted out. I guess he must not have been expecting me to say anything because he seemed rather startled when I spoke.   
“Why, what” he replied sounding confused  
“why are you being nice to me I was horrible to you yesterday” I said tears still freely flowing down my face.  
“Because your still one of my best friends and I cannot blame you for yesterday.”  
I froze and stared at him. “don’t pity me.”  
He replied “I’m not” with a light smile.  
I took a deep breath “promise”.  
I then stuck out his pinky and we pinky promised out it. 

Once I had completely embarrassed myself we got up and we walked to school. I guess I could still go to my afternoon lessons. 

Alya Pov  
Once lunch was over and Adrian wasn’t back I started to get worried. What if something happened to him when he went looking for Marinette. Or what if he found Mariette and something bad had happened to her. List of different scenarios were playing out I’m brain, when Adrian walked in the classroom. Closely followed by Marinette.  
I was about to ask Marinette were she had been and give her a stern talking to when Adrian gave me a look that told me not to mention it to Marinette.   
Marinette was oddly quiet during lesson, to say I was getting worried would be an understatement. I was about to ask Marinette what the problem was when miss Bustier started to talk.   
She started saying the we would be doing group work in groups in groups of 4. I thought that it would be an easy lesson, and I could get the chance to speak to Marinette, when Miss Bustier said she had already picked the groups.   
To say a was a bit frustrated would once again be an understatement. When she read out my group I was relived that Nino was at least in my group. In my group was Juleka, Rose, Nino and me.   
Then they read out Marinette’s group and I knew that this lesson was going to be something. In Marinette’s group was Adrian, Chloe, and Sabrina. I felt to so bad for her being stuck with Chloe and her sidekick/ Slave. 

The lesson was halfway through when I spotted some commotion happening in Marinette’s group. I could tell what Chloe was saying but it must have been bad because Marinette’s face was turning bright red. What happened next, I can only say took me completely by surprise.   
Marinette shouted at the top her lungs “You really want to know where I was bitch, I was at my sister’s fucking grave.”   
The entire class stood frozen, I guess that no-one knew how to act.  
Then Chloe started to laugh “you’re just an attention seeking piece of trash” what happened next, I would say took the entire room by surprise. Marinette smacked Chloe right across the face. 

“Marinette please go outside” miss Bustier said and I couldn’t tell if she was mad or shocked like the rest of us.   
Once the lesson had ended I went outside to try and speak to Marinette to see her walking off. I thought about shouting after her but realised she’d probably ignore me. I decided to follow her.  
Whilst I was following her the same thought kept running through my head how has she not been akumatized yet. 

She finally stopped walking in a secluded part of the park that was completely surround by trees, and what I saw had me completely frozen. It looked like Marinette was doing Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like some reviews, just so i what people actually think of it so i can improve where i need to for future chapters if people wouldn't mind.


End file.
